The Legendary Six
by Amaterasuice
Summary: Sai, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura get sent to the pokemon world. What hardships will they have? Read and find out. I'm rewriting this. Look inside for details.
1. Very Short Prolugue

Okay I decided to change all of it to something more original. Instead of a bio, I made a chapter.

This takes place after the Akatsuki are dead, and Sasuke killed Madara.

There was six teenagers who were waiting for a mission from Tsunade. But she was at a meeting, so it was taking awhile. They were in the Hokage's room.

"On a mission today, the client gave me a painting. Want to see?" Sai asked.

"Okay." Everyone said, except Sasuke said it like, "Hn, whatever."

No one was really interested, until they saw what was on it. It had some strange animals on it. The painting was so realistic, it looked like it was moving.

"It looks as if it was moving. Wait, it is moving!" Sakura exclaimed shocked.

"Were going to die! I'm not the Hokage yet!" Naruto yelled dramatically.

Then the room started to change, and a bright light came from the painting. It started to pull them in it, and they vanished without a trace.

Outside the room, Shizune saw the whole thing.

"Tsunade sama won't like this." Shizune said scared.

After awhile Tsunade came in already angry.

"Shizune. Sake. Now!" Tsunade demanded angirly.

Shizune ran quickly to get her sake. She then gave Tsunade her sake.

"Um, Tsunade sama?" Shizune asked timidly.

"What! Are you going to tell me their late! I'll kill them!" Tsunade declared angirly, shooting a glare at no one in particular.

"Um, no. But um..." Shizune replied nervously.

"Out with it." Tsunade said.

"Um, Sai brought a painting, and a light came and swooped them away." Shizune said scared.

"You mean to tell me, that they are gone!" Tsunade asked/yelled at Shizune.

"Yes." Shizune said.

Tsunade said every curse word known to man that day.

So what do you think? I will update for one reveiw. It is just one!


	2. To Pallet Town

Thanks for who reviewed and favored!

Disclaimer: I did this last chapter. Look at it there.

All six of them were transported to a unknown place. They had different feelings about the problem.

"This is cool! We went to a different place through a painting!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"This is bad Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him, she seemed scared.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, a bit angry.

"…." Sai was silent. He was nonchalant about it.

"Um, at least were together." Hinata said, trying to make people feel better.

"Okay? I'm confused. Where are we?" Ino asked, not quite catching on.

"How are we supposed to know?" Sakura screeched.

"Well I was just asking, forhead witch!" Ino screeched back.

As they continued to yell at each other, Hinata and Naruto tried to stop them. Meanwhile Sasuke stood annoyed, and Sai watched amused.

"You guys are annoying." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Guess what! You are the annoying one!" Sakura yelled at him angrily.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other for a long time than…

"I hear this is a sign of mating in some countries." Sai stated.

Ino, Naruto, and Hinata fell anime style, while blushing a lot. Hinata fainted, Naruto and Ino laughed their heads off. Sakura was either blushing, red from anger, or both. Sasuke was annoyed, and slightly pink. They both hit Sai into a tree.

"So I never knew you two like each other so much." Ino teased.

Sakura was angry after that comment.

"Hey Sasuke, how many kids are the two of you going to have?" Naruto teased.

"Hn….many." Sasuke said.

Everyone blushed from that comment, except for Sai.

"Wha-t?" Sakura asked timidly.

"So when the two of you mate, may I draw it?" Sai asked.

"No!" Sakura yelled fiercely.

"Sakura, you technically just said you will mate with him." Ino said, getting the best of Sakura.

Sakura blushed realizing her mistake.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Aw, is the little emo embarrassed?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Hn, should I tell Hinata what you wrote in your first book?" Sasuke whispered, while he smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I dare." Sasuke replied.

"Fine, I'll stop." Naruto grumbled.

"Okay let's go!" Ino said while pumping her fist in the air.

They began running until they got to a sign that said pallet town. However before they went in the city, they immediately fell to the ground in pain.

"What's going on?" Naruto, Ino, and Sakura yelled painfully.

"It seems we might have gone to a different world, and the change in atmosphere is hurting us." Sasuke said.

Before anyone could say anything, they fell asleep.

Time skip: four hours.

Naruto began to wake up. He woke to a large room, he turned to the left and he saw Hinata asleep in a different bed beside him. Then he looked to the right and saw Sasuke reading. Sasuke may not show it, but in his eyes he was interested in the book he was reading.

"About time you woke up." Sasuke said.

"What are you reading?" Naruto asked.

"The history of pokemon." Sasuke said.

"History of what?" Naruto asked.

"I already finished it. Because of sharingan. You read it." Sasuke said as he threw the book at Naruto's face.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed after it made contact.

Time skip: Four hours later.

Everyone has woken up and read the book. They were eager to get one of these pokemon.

A man walked in.

"I see you read the books." He said.

"Yup!" Naruto said happily.

"Do you know if we can get a pokemon somewhere?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't have one?" He asked.

"No. We just got here this morning, we didn't even know what a pokemon was." Sakura stated.

The man was speechless.

"Come with me." He said still shocked.

Before they followed him, Sasuke stopped them.

"Do not tell them of our jutsu or ninja abilities." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Everyone else was wondering too.

"They may not know about us, and we don't want to be attacked." Sasuke informed.

"Oh." Everyone said.

They then followed the man.

All I need is one review, and I will update. What pokemon should they have?


	3. They Get Pokemon!

I decided to update another chapter again! Thanks for those who alerted, favored, and reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Also should I do couples? If so which ones? You may vote for it in my profile.

These poor kids can't remember what pokemon are, they think that they may have been from somewhere else. However, pokemon are all across the world. The man said sadly.

The six of them followed the man into his laboratory. He then came out with six pokeballs.

"These here are pokeballs, I bet you already read about them." He asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you a pokemon. But before I do, I have to give you a survey that consists of seven questions. My friend will talk to three of you." The man said.

He then motioned for Sasuke to come over.

"Question number one. What type of pokemon would you prefer?" The man asked.

"Fire, Ghost, Dark, or Poison." Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"Hm…I see. Question two, what are your hobbies?" The man asked.

"Training." Sasuke answered.

Hm, he seems to answer without a long sentence. May would have made the longest speech in history. The man thought.

"Okay, question three. Would you like quiet or loud pokemon?" The man asked.

"Quiet." Sasuke answered boredly.

"Question four. Would you like scary or cute pokemon?" The man asked.

Sasuke just gave the man a glare that looked like it was saying, what do you think? Under the gaze the man shivered.

"I'll mark you down as scary then, question five. Would you love weak pokemon the same as strong pokemon?" The man asked slightly scared.

"No, weak pokemon are nothing to me. I can make them stronger, but I would like them better if they were strong." Sasuke said.

The man then thought about should he give pokemon to this guy?

"Question six. Would you protect your pokemon if they were in pain? Or would you neglect them?" The man asked.

"I would protect them." Sasuke answered annoyed.

"Question seven. Would you abuse them?" The man asked.

"No." Sasuke answered with another short reply.

"It seems as if you would protect them. So I will give you a pokemon." The man said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

The man gave Sasuke his pokemon. Sasuke seemed to like the pokemon, you couldn't tell much except for the interest in his eye.

*Author note: I will not ask the same period of questions to bore you.

Time skip; One hour.

The man gave them their pokemon, pokedex. Pokeballs, and pokénav. He told them his name was Oak.

"Hey Sasuke, let's battle!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Hn, fine." Sasuke said boredly.

They all went outside to watch or battle.

"Charmander go." Sasuke called out.

"Bulbasaur let's do this!" Naruto said.

"Charmander use ember." Sasuke commanded.

"Bulbasaur get out of there!" Naruto said worriedly.

Bulbasaur wasn't fast enough, but before it hit himself he used vine whip to block himself from too much damage. But it still hurt a lot, and it burned him.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried out in pain.

"Oka-" Naruto was cut off.

"Charmander scratch." Sasuke commanded boredly.

It scratched Bulbasaur continuously, and the burn hurt Bulbasaur every turn.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed as he ran to Bulbasaur.

Everyone was congratulating Sasuke on his victory, and Ino, Sai, and Sakura were rubbing it in Naruto's face. Except Hinata came up to Naruto and told him he did well.

Did that suck? Trust me, Naruto will get better. Also if Naruto gets better, than the fight scenes will get better. If you hadn't noticed in the second chapter Sasuke read more than everyone else did, because of sharingan. Anyway I have decided what some pokemon I will give people, but I still need help! Anyway, like last time I will update for at least one review.


	4. They Get To Viridian City

Thank you for those who favored, reviewed, or alerted. I appreciate it a lot.

P.s. I am not making Hinata annoyingly shy, just a little shy. Also I may have hinted some couples, but I have a poll in the profile about which couples I should do.

They started to walk to route two, when a little bird type Pokémon was searching for food. It then looked up and saw the group. It locked eyes with Naruto for a while, than it flew away.

"Aww, I wanted to catch that!" Naruto exclaimed disappointedly.

"You can catch it later, Naruto Kun." Hinata said, to cheer him up. But she was blushing as she said it.

"Thanks Hinata Chan! You're right!" Naruto thanked.

"I think when it looked at Naruto it ran out of fear." Sai declared nonchalantly.

Naruto glared at Sai, and then sat down. He sent out Bulbasaur for relaxing.

"We just started walking and you're sitting down?" Sakura asked.

"I want to spend time with Bulbasaur. Because the first thing he did with me was lose badly. I want to cheer him up, you know?" Naruto responded, actually sounding his age.

Wow, maybe he did grow up. They all thought.

But they thought wrong. He did not grow up at all.

"And I want to start reading pervy sage's new make out paradise series." Naruto informed.

After that Sakura and Ino punched his head a few times. Sasuke said, "Typical." Sai asked, "May I read next?", and Hinata fainted.

Okay, after Naruto was done whining about how much it hurts. They sent out their Pokémon to relax too. Charmander sat on the grass, just relaxing. Bulbasaur played with the other Pokémon. Sakura's Squirtle played as well. Ino's Torchic sat beside Ino, while Ino did her makeup. Hinata's Mudkip played with the other Pokémon also. Finally, Sai's Treecko just watched with mild interest.

After awhile of bonding, they began to run to the next city. What would of took normal people a day to get there, took them five minutes. When they got to the Pokémon centre, they healed their Pokémon and rented a large room. They began to go to sleep, when Sasuke saw a Pokémon outside the window that he liked. He then got up and walked outside.

"Eevee." The little fox like Pokémon said happily.

" Charmander." Sasuke called out.

The little fire lizard came out ready to fight. He told Sasuke this by shooting fire out of his mouth.

"Use ember." Sasuke commanded.

The Eevee was taken by surprise. But after ember hit, it used quick attack on Charmander. The little fire type Pokémon was hurt, but he was more angry then hurt.

"Scratch." Sasuke said slightly more cautious.

The Eevee dodged, but barely. So Sasuke saw the incoming attack and told Charmander to use ember. It then hurt the little Pokémon with a direct hit. But Eevee was far from over. It then tackled Charmander.

"Charmander use ember, then follow up with dragon rage." Sasuke said.

The attacks hit Eevee and caused a lot of pain to Eevee. Sasuke took the chance to throw a pokeball. It shooked a few times before stopping. Then Sasuke picked up the pokeball and silently went back to the Pokémon centre.

Hoped you like it! All I need is one review for the motivation to write again.


	5. Tag With a Baby is Tiresome

Okay, I decided to do the next chapter! Okay I have something for you to know, depending on the poll, I will make it whatever couple is winning. Well, enjoy! Also, if you didn't realize, they got to viridian because of their ninja speed. Also if you see any mistakes, I'm a twelve year old. So I'm not that good. This story probably won't be as long as other Pokémon stories. _This means Pokémon language._

It was six o clock in the morning, and Sasuke and Sai were outside. Sai was drawing Sasuke training his Pokémon. However, Eevee and Charmander were tired. So Sasuke let them have a break.

"_Charmander, when will we play?" Eevee asked._

"_I guess now, what do you want to play?" Charmander asked._

"_Hide and seek! That tree is base!" Eevee declared happily._

_Huh, Eevee is still near being a baby. I'll have to be careful. That's what Sasuke said to me. Charmander thought._

Flashback.

Eevee ran ahead to the training grounds. Charmander was going, but Sasuke stopped him. Charmander turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"Charmander, Eevee was probably born two weeks ago. You need to go easy on him." Sasuke informed.

"_Fine." Charmander said as he walked to the training grounds_

End of flashback.

It would seem that the little Eevee has terrible hiding places. He hid behind a flower, which Charmander caught him easily (though he made it look like it was hard, so he let Eevee run to the base. Sasuke actually somewhat smiled after that. After a few more turns, Charmander was getting tired.

"Charmander, it looks like he wearing you out." Sasuke said while he smirked.

Charmander just glared at Sasuke and said, _"You try keeping up with this ball of fur, and see how you like it."_ Sasuke chuckled at Charmander's glare.

"_Charmander, why did you stop?" Eevee asked with tears in his eyes._

"_I'm tired and I'm lying down." Charmander responded._

"_Sniff….sniff….wah!" Eevee sobbed._

"_Stop." Charmander commanded._

_If he keeps crying and I won't be able to take it. Charmander thought._

_Eevee kept crying and Charmander couldn't take it anymore._

"_Fine, I'll play with you!" Charmander exclaimed._

"_Okay, that tree is base. Count to twenty." Eevee said, immediately stopped crying._

_I've been tricked by a ball of fur. Charmander thought to himself with a scowl._

The game went on for four more hours, poor Charmander never had a chance. As soon as ten A.M happened, Charmander was about to fall asleep on Sasuke's pillow. But then it happened.

"Everyone, let's head to route 22!" Naruto exclaimed.

Poor Charmander had anime tears in his eyes, which was super effective to himself.

It was kind of short this time, sorry. This time I need two reviews to update. I'm actually proud at how popular this story has become. Anyway, how did you like Pokémon talk? Did you like it or hate it?


	6. Rival Rematch

The six of them were heading to route twenty-two. Once they got there they looked around for Pokémon. When a little Pokémon appeared, it looked like a tiny hawk.

"I will catch it this time. Treecko please help me." Sai informed with his fake smile.

The grass type gecko came out, with annoyance written all over his face.

"_I wish I didn't have to do this, I wanted to watch Sai draw. It is a lot less annoying than battling." Treecko commented annoyed. _

"Treecko, use pursuit." Sai commanded.

_I guess I have to do this, oh well. Treecko thought bored._

The grass Pokémon ran up to the Spearow and attacked with pursuit. It hit the Spearow and made it fall backwards. However it got up angrily. It pecked Treecko a lot.

_That hurt, hm? Treecko thought to himself._

"Use quick attack combined with pound please." Sai commanded.

Treecko did what it was told and hit the Spearow a lot. Spearow got angry and pecked again, before Treecko could dodge, it was hit by it. Treecko ended up fainting.

"I guess I can test my luck." Sai said as he tossed a pokeball.

The pokeball shook a few minutes, and then it stopped.

"Yay." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Good job Sai! You're the first to catch another Pokémon!" Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata congratulated.

"No I'm not, Sasuke caught one yesterday night." Sai replied.

Sasuke glared at Sai. It seemed he wanted to keep it a secret.

"Really? What is it?" They asked.

Sasuke grunted, as he sent out Eevee. All the girls awed at the little furball.

"Um, Sasuke…that doesn't look your style." Naruto commented.

"Shut up, we need to battle again." Sasuke stated.

"Okay, Bulbasaur go!" Naruto sent out.

"Eevee go." Sasuke sent out.

However, Eevee misunderstood go, and thought Sasuke was abandoning him. So he jumped in Sasuke's arms and started to cry.

"It's okay, by go I meant fight." Sasuke reassured Eevee.

"_Why didn't you say so?" Eevee asked while he jumped down._

"Use vine whip Bulbasaur!" Naruto commanded excitedly.

"Wait for it to grab you, than shadow ball it." Sasuke said.

The vinewhip latched onto Eevee and it hurt him. However the shadow ball was a direct hit, but Bulbasaur got up quickly.

"Good job Bulbasaur! Use, sleep powder!" Naruto commanded.

"Dodge, and use quick attack." Sasuke said.

Eevee dodged and hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur still could fight though.

"Sleep powder one more time!" Naruto commanded.

"Dodge and use tackle." Sasuke said.

However, Bulbasaur hit Eevee before he could dodge. Eevee fell asleep.

"Okay Bulbasaur, tackle!" Naruto said.

Bulbasaur tackled Eevee a lot, than Sasuke stopped the fight. He picked Eevee up, and said you can get stronger. Eevee was still asleep on the way to Viridian forest, and it was curled up in his hair.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Ino said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

*************************************************************************************How did you like it? I need two reviews to keep going.


	7. Four New Friends and Two evolutions!

After being in Viridian forest for a while, the girls kept screaming and clutching/crushing the boys' hand. They started to get hysterical. Finally Sasuke cracked, and yelled at them to shut up. Sakura looked down hurt. So to cheer Sakura up, he sent Eevee out for her to cuddle. After awhile of Ino and Sakura fighting over Eevee, a little Pokémon came out. It was a little green caterpillar.

"Aww, it's so cute! I'm going to catch it, Squirtle go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't like bugs Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"This one is an exception, Squirtle tackle!" Sakura commanded.

The little turtle tackled Caterpie, but Caterpie was weak and fainted.

"Ok, pokeball go!" Sakura sent out.

It shook once, than it stopped.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sakura screamed happily.

"Good job Sakura!" Ino, Naruto, and Hinata congratulated.

"Hey Sasuke and Sai, aren't you going to congratulate her?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke answered coldly.

"Nah, ugly doesn't need to be congratulated." Sai replied.

"Jerk." Ino and Naruto said.

After walking awhile, they found another caterpillar, except this time it was red.

"This is much cuter than Sakura's!" Ino exclaimed as she sent out her Torchic.

"Torchic ember!" Ino commanded excitedly.

Wurmple may be stronger than Caterpie, but ember still knocked it out in one hit.

"Pokeball go!" Ino said as she threw the pokeball.

It shook twice, than it stopped.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said while she raised her hands in the air happily.

Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto congratulated Ino.

They began walking again, and another red Wurmple.

"May I catch it?" Hinata asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said.

"Okay, Mudkip go!" Hinata sent out quietly.

"Please Use tackle!" Hinata asked.

Mudkip ran towards the Wurmple, and tackled it. Wurmple got up however, and began to glow. It turned into Cascoon.

"What, it evolved!" Naruto exclaimed shocked.

"And it lost its injuries!" Ino exclaimed shocked.

"Mudkip, water gun!" Hinata exclaimed.

Mudkip's water gun hit Cascoon continuously. Finally, Hinata threw a pokeball. It shook about five times, and then it stopped.

"Good job!" Ino, Naruto, and Sakura congratulated.

"Thank you!" Hinata exclaimed shyly.

"Hn, this means Naruto is the only one who didn't catch his second Pokémon." Sasuke pointed out teasingly.

"Gah! I'll catch one!" Naruto exclaimed.

They began walking again, and Ino sent out her Wurmple out to walk with her. But then it started to glow, it evolved into Silcoon.

"Cool!" Ino exclaimed happily.

They began walking again, and right before they got to the entrance to Pewter city, a little egg like Pokémon appeared.

"Togepi." It said.

Ino and Sakura started fighting over who will catch it, and Hinata quietly whispered to Naruto to catch it.

"Bulbasaur go! Vine whip time!" Naruto sent out.

Bulbasaur grabbed the little Pokémon and whipped it with vine whip. Togepi used extrasensory on Bulbasaur. It hurt Bulbasaur a lot. So Naruto tried his luck and caught the Togepi. Nut instead of him being congratulated, he got hit on the head by Sakura and Ino. However, Hinata congratulated him.

They began walking into Pewter city.

What do you think? I need two reviews to continue.


	8. Gym Battles, and Goodbye Friends

As they looked around in Pewter City, they found a gym. So Sasuke and Naruto want to challenge it. They kept fighting over who should go first, so Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Hinata voted for Naruto to go first. They then entered the gym.

"You must be the challengers, my name is Brock." The gym leader informed.

"Naruto Uzimaki!" Naruto informed/exclaimed.

"The rules are that we can use as many Pokémon that you have. And you can substitute Pokémon, but I can't." Brock said.

"Okay!" Naruto said.

"How many do you have?" Brock asked.

"Two!" Naruto replied.

"Okay, Geodude go!" Brock sent out.

"Bulbasaur go!" Naruto sent out.

"Time for a vine whip attack." Naruto exclaimed.

"Dodge!" Brock said.

Geodude dodged one of the vines, but the other hit him. Since it was quadruple effective, it knocked Geodude out.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good job, but Onix won't be so easy." Brock said.

"Vine whip once more!" Naruto said.

"Wait till he gets close, than rock tomb him." Brock said.

Onix let Bulbasaur hurt him, than he used rock tomb. It was a one hit knock out for Bulbasaur.

"What! No way!" Naruto exclaimed shocked.

"Even though it was quadruple effective, Onix is still powerful." Brock informed him.

"Oh, Togepi go!" Naruto called out.

"Onix use rock tomb!" Brock said.

"Metronome!" Naruto said.

Togepi's hands started ticking, and then a giant wave of water attacked Onix. Onix fainted.

"Cool! I got my first badge!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Okay dad, will you please heal my Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"Okay son." Flint answered as he went to heal Brock's Pokémon.

"Here you go." Flint said as he gave back Brock's Pokémon. For some reason he had a smile on his face.

"Okay, thanks. I don't want to repeat myself, so Geodude go!" Brock said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he sent out Eevee.

"Use shadow ball Eevee." Sasuke commanded.

"Use rock tomb to block it!" Brock said.

The attacks were equal.

"Use quick attack while using dig." Sasuke said.

Eevee started digging at a fast pace.  
"Use magnitude." Brock said.

As Geodude was about to attack, Eevee came out of the ground and hit him. It was double effective. However, Geodude was still able to fight.

"Use shadow ball Eevee." Sasuke said.

"Rock tomb!" Brock said.

The attacks collided, than something happened. Eevee's eyes started to turn red, and the attack was upgrade by tenfold. Geodude was thrown into a wall, with cracks in it. Everyone was shocked at how powerful that little baby was.

"Ok-aay, Onix go!" Brock said.

However Onix wasn't an Onix anymore, it had evolved into Steelix.

"No way, you evolved." Brock asked.

"_Duh." Steelix said with a face like, are you kidding me._

"Okay." Brock said.

"Return. Charmander." Sasuke said as he returned Eevee, and sent out Charmander.

"Charmander ember." Sasuke said.

"Rock tomb." Brock said.

Charmander was down for the count. However, it started to glow. It had evolved into Charmeleon, and it got back up.

"Hn….ember." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Rock tomb!" Brock said.

Rock tomb was winning, then the moves started to evolve. It was now rock slide and flamethrower. The attacks were so strong, that it knocked them both out.

"Hn." Sasuke recalled his Charmeleon.

"It was a tie, but I will still give you your badge." Brock said.

"I still had Eevee." Sasuke reminded.

"Oh yeah, well anyway here you two go." Brock said as he gave Sasuke and Naruto their badges.

As they exited the gym, Ino stopped them.

"Me and Sai are going on a journey ourselves." Ino informed.

Everyone was shocked by this.

"Why?" Sakura asked slightly hurt.

"I can't stand to me near ramen kid for much longer….just kidding! It's just Sai and I want to become the best coordinator team in the world!" Ino answered.

"Oh…." Sakura looked down.

Ino couldn't think of a way to cheer her up. So she waved goodbye, and Sai and her disappeared.

That was sad….anyway two reviews.


	9. Sasuke, You Caught Yourself a Pokemon

I just need one review to keep going. Also, is story going by too fast, is it ok, or is it too slow? I forgot to mention, I will not be doing levels.

After Ino and Sai left, Sakura and Naruto were depressed (though, Sakura was more depressed). Hinata kept trying to make them feel better, and Sasuke was annoyed. They kept walking on the route, and they came across a Pokémon center. As Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto walked in it, Sasuke stayed and walked back into the route. He looked around, and saw a Pokémon he wanted. It was a Duskull.

"Eevee, go." Sasuke sent out.

The Duskull looked up at the Eevee. He just watched.

"Eevee, shadow ball." Sasuke said.

Eevee shot out the shadow ball, but Duskull countered it with shadow ball as well. They were pretty even, except Eevee was barely stronger. So it hit Duskull, but he got up without much thought. Eevee ran up to him quickly, and did another shadow ball, so did Duskull. Since Sasuke knows that shadow ball is the only move that would hurt Duskull, they kept doing this pattern. Eventually, Duskull got tired, and Sasuke caught him on his second try. Sasuke turned to leave and saw a certain Pokémon he wanted to catch as well. After he caught it, he headed for the Pokémon center. He healed his Pokémon, and headed to the room that Hinata rented.

"Sakura, it's okay. Naruto, it's going to be alright." Hinata reassured them.

"Naruto and Sakura, I have a way to make you feel better." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto got up off the couch.\

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke then hit Naruto hard on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined.

Sakura was afraid he would hit her too. But she got up, to make Sasuke happy.

"What is it Sasuke….?" Sakura asked.

"Close your eyes." Sasuke ordered.

She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. Sasuke grabbed her hand, and put something in it. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. There was a pokeball. She sent what was in there.

It's probably something stupid…..Naruto thought to himself.

Please Sasuke; please tell me you chose something good. Hinata thought hoping.

The red light was starting to turn into the Pokémon. It came out as a Nidoran female. Everyone was shocked except Sasuke, he actually picked something cute for Sakura. He was slightly blushing, and he was looking away.

"Thank you, it is so cute!" Sakura said happily.

She then kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed slightly more. Just enough for Hinata to catch it, and she smiled.

"Why does Sakura get that, and you punched me?" Naruto asked/yelled angrily.

"Because, I can see a girl being depressed over something like that, but you Naruto? It's kind of gay." Sasuke replied.

Poor Naruto had a lot of anime tears that day.

Sasuke, you're so cute with your sweet emoness. I just need one review.


	10. You're More Annoying Than Sakura, Naruto

I updated twice in one day! Thank you stormdragon666 for giving me the motivation for writing again. By the way, late last night I was reading your Pokémon story and I loved it! I didn't have time to fav or review though….I will do that soon! Well anyway, you got yourself a fan. Also if it looks like Sasusaku, it is not determined. I may be rooting for that couple, but the reason it is right now is because it is winning in my poll.

* * *

When they went to mount moon. Naruto kept bugging Sasuke and Sakura saying…"Are you two going to get married?", "Was the Nidoran a sign of love?", "At your wedding can I be the best man?", "How many kids are you going to have?", and finally, the most embarrassing one…."When you two have sex, may I take pictures?". So you understand that Sasuke and Sakura beat him to a pulp, and Hinata was fainted. So it took about a whole hour to heal his injuries, and get Hinata conscience again.

Once they were back on the road, Naruto was hiding behind Hinata scared for his life. Sakura sent out her Nidoran, and it started to snuggle Sakura. Then it looked at Sasuke adoringly. Everyone was confused at why it likes Sasuke and Sakura, and then Hinata figured it out. It thinks Sasuke and Sakura are its parents. Now Naruto can't shut his trap about it.

"You to already have a child? You two move fast." Naruto teased.

"So here we go again." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke finally cracked. Sakura and Hinata are smart, so they stayed a good ten feet away.

"Naruto…at least I didn't take pictures of Hinata in the shower!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto paled, Sakura fumed, and Hinata well…..let's just say she's a sleep for a while.

"You promised you won't tell anyone!" Naruto exclaimed scared.

Sakura then pummeled Naruto until next week. Hinata had to make sure he is alive, after she wakes up.

Another hour went by, and then a certain Pokémon for Naruto came out.

"Magnemite." It said.

"Cool! Go Bulbasaur!" Naruto said.

Magnemite wasn't paying attention. So it was a good catch.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Naruto said.

The vine whacked Magnemite, but didn't do much at all. It used sonic boom, which hurt Bulbasaur quite a bit.

"Bulbasaur, use tackle." Naruto said.

Bulbasaur ran up to it, and hit Magnemite. Yet again, it did next to nothing. Magnemite used sonic boom again. Bulbasaur was hurt a lot, and was falling.

"Bulbasaur, return." Naruto said.

However Bulbasaur disobeyed, it got back up and started to glow. It became slightly bigger, and had a rose on its back.

"Ivysaur." It said.

"Woah! Cool! " Naruto said happily.

Naruto checked his pokedex, and saw it had learned a few moves.

"Razor leaf!" Naruto said.

This time when it hit Magnemite, it was down for the count. So Naruto threw his pokeball. It was caught in one shake.

"Yay!" Naruto said.

"Congratulations!" Hinata and Sakura congratulated.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

They walked through the cave, and saw the exit. Then they left the cave.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review. All I need is one.


	11. Devastation

Stromdragon666, I yet again say hi. Okay, Naruto isn't the first to evolve one. You see, I tend to update this fic twice a day. I think you didn't see the gym chapter, or you forgot about Sasuke's Charmeleon. Also I looked at your profile, I'm actually one of the few boy authors.

After looking at Pink cherries' Pokémon master naruto. I decided I will put a roster at the end of the chapters, anyway here it is. All I need is one review to keep going.

When they entered cerulean city, the first thing they heard was. "Eek!". Then girls ran for their lives in towels, Naruto kept staring pervertedly. Ino came out in a towel, pissed off badly. She started to move toward the front of the Pokémon center. Everyone turned their heads toward, guess who?

* * *

"Sai! I told you to stop doing that!" Ino yelled at Sai.

"But I needed drawing inspiration." Sai replied.

Everyone sweat dropped. Ino calmed down a little.

"Yes, but now the girl's dads are going to kill us. Again." Ino pointed out.

"But you lied last night that you would model for me." Sai whined.

"Yes but I said today, not now." Ino informed.

Naruto had a nose bleed, thinking about how lucky Sai was. However, Sasuke's thoughts were the exact opposite. He was thinking about how unfortunate Sai was. Sakura was thinking about how out going Ino was, and Hinata was trying not to think about what Sai and Ino do at night.

"Sakura, I challenge you to a battle!" Ino said as her towel fell a bit.

Naruto wasn't looking there though, he was looking at Ino's curves. Not the upper body, however unfortunately for Sasuke, he saw it. So Sasuke ran to the Pokémon center to throw up.

"I accept!" Sakura said.

Ino sent out her Combusken, Sakura sent out her Squirtle. *a/n I will be saying how they fought from now on, not "Squirtle use bubble!" It will be Squirtle used bubble.

Squirtle used bubble to hurt Combusken. However, Combusken dodged, and brick breaked Squirtle. Squirtle was barely able to stand up. However, quick attack hurt Squirtle to finish it. Everyone was shocked at how easy that was for Ino.

"Well that sucked, bye Sakura!" Ino said as she ran to a route above the city.

Sai followed behind quickly. Sakura was devastated. It would have been okay if there was a type disadvantage for Squirtle, but Squirtle had an advantage. Hinata tried to comfort Sakura, while Naruto got up to get Sasuke to head for the gym. Sakura and Hinata both went to the Pokémon center, while Sasuke and Naruto exited. But when Sasuke went through the door, he glanced at Sakura.

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the gym, Naruto went first. Sasuke didn't mind at al.

"A challenger, let's go!" Misty said.

"Okay!" Naruto said confidently.

Misty sent out Staryu, Naruto sent out Magnemite. Staryu used rapid spin, but it didn't hurt Magnemite much at all. Magnemite used thunder shock, and it hurt Staryu. But Staryu got back up, and water gunned Magnemite. It hurt more than rapid spin, but still didn't hurt very much. Magnemite learned thunderbolt in the water, and knocked Staryu out. Misty returned Staryu, and sent out Starmie. Naruto returned Magnemite, and sent out Ivysaur. Ivysaur used razor leaf, while Starmie used psychic. The attacks hurt both of them a lot, and Ivysaur fainted. So Naruto returned Ivysaur, and sent Magnemite out again. Magnemite thunderbolted Starmie, and Starmie fainted. Her sister healed her pokemon.

"Darn, well here is your badge." Misty said as she gave Naruto his badge.

Now it was Sasuke's turn. He sent out Eevee, while she sent out Staryu. Eevee shadow balled Staryu, while it rapid spined. The attacks helped Eevee more, then Eevee bit Staryu. However, Staryu used rapid spin again. After awhile, Eevee was thrown off. But Eevee was still winning. Eevee shadow balled Staryu again, and Staryu fainted. Misty sent out Starmie. Starmie used water pulse, while Eevee used shadow ball. Starmie was hit, but Eevee fainted. Sasuke returned Eevee. Then he sent out Duskull. Duskull shadow balled Starmie, but Starmie ice beamed. The attacks were even, until Starmie over powered Duskull. Both of their attacks hurt Duskull. Sasuke lost because of it.

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. Sasuke walked out, angrily.

* * *

I feel sorry for Sasuke and Sakura, all I need is one review.


	12. Getting Over It, and the Man

Ever since their defeat (Sasuke and Sakura), they have been rather moody. Ino came to check on Sakura, and Sakura ignored her. Sai laughed at Sasuke, and he is now on the ground in pain. Naruto is trying to talk to Sasuke, Sasuke is sort of listening. Hinata is afraid to talk to them.

"Sasuke, it's not the end of the world. You did well despite not having an advantage." Naruto encouraged.

"Maybe you're right…" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto was shocked, Sasuke actually agreed with him. Maybe hi isn't a jerk with no heart.

"I think I know why I lost…" Sasuke said out loud.

Naruto was expecting the worst. Maybe he was going to join some bisexual snake guy again (which Naruto thinks has a thing for grandma Tsunade).

"I didn't take care of my Pokémon well enough…" Sasuke stated.

Okay, Naruto thought the world was falling. Sasuke agreed with him, and he thinks he didn't love his Pokémon enough. What the crap is wrong in this world. For once, Naruto was quiet.

"Let's get Sakura to stop moping." Sasuke said.

"You have an idea?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he went to their room in the Pokémon center.

When Sasuke went into the room, Sakura glared at him. Sai, Hinata, Naruto, and Ino were as far away from Sakura they could be in that tiny room. However, Sasuke wasn't intimated at all. Actually, he was amused.

"I challenge you to a battle, S-a-k-u-r-a." Sasuke challenged mockingly.

"No." Sakura replied.

"Whatever you say….pinkie." Sasuke said cruelly.

Everyone was scared, Sasuke pulled out the pinkie card. Does he wish to die so soon?

"Oh. No. You. Didn't." Sakura said agrily.

"I did, Mr. Pinkie." Sasuke said mockingly.

Not only did he call Sakura pinkie, he called her a boy. He's going to die.

"Fine, I accept….a#." Sakura said.

Sasuke hned, and walked out. Sakura was close behind.

Everyone besides those two, were watching from the window. They didn't want to die yet.

"Squirtle go!" Sakura said.

"Charmeleon go." Sasuke called out.

"Use water gun!" Sakura said.

"Dodge and use slash." Sasuke said.

Charmeleon did as he was told, Squirtle could barely move. However, Charmeleon did it again. Squirtle couldn't move at all. Sakura was on her knees.

Whatever you do Sasuke, you better not hurt her. Naruto thought angrily.

"Keep at it Charmeleon." Sasuke said.

Even Charmeleon was alarmed. He might accidently kill the little guy. But Charmeleon kept slashing. Then Sasuke's plan worked, Squirtle started to evolve. It was fully healed. Sasuke smirked, while everyone was shocked. Then Charmeleon smirked as well. Sakura checked its moves, it learned rapid spin and bite.

"Water gun Warturtle!" Sakura said.

"Dragon rage." Sasuke said.

The attacks were equal. No one was hurt,

"Rapid spin Warturtle." Sakura said.

"Wait for it, and then slash." Sasuke said.

It did exactly as planned, Warturtle was thrown back. Charmeleon used dragon rage as well. Poor Warturtle was in pain. However, Sasuke made Charmeleon use flamethrower. It finished it.

"Good job Sakura." Sasuke congratulated.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said.

Later at night in the Pokémon center, Sasuke woke Naruto up. Naruto asked why, and Sasuke said to shut up and walk. When they got out, they went to the route above cerulean. They met this guy.

"I saw this boy tonight training his Pokémon, so I asked him why. He said he needed to beat Misty. I told him he had a type disadvantage, and he said he knows. So I gave him this Cacnea, and I asked if he wanted my Larvitar as well. He said he didn't, but he knew someone who would. I'm guessing that's you?" The man said.

"Yes! Thank you! What is your name sir?" Naruto asked happily. The man gave Naruto his Pokémon.

"Sidney." Sidney said.

They headed to the Pokémon center, while the man walked the other way.

* * *

So what do you think? I need one review.

Ino: Combusken(boy), Silcoon(girl), ?(boy), ?(girl), ?(girl).

Sai: Treecko(boy), Spearow(boy),?(boy).

Sasuke; Cacnea(boy), Charmeleon(boy),Duskull(boy), Eevee(boy)

Sakura; Warturtle (boy), Caterpie (boy), Nidoran (girl)

Hinata: Mudkip(boy), Cascoon(boy)

Naruto: Ivysaur(boy), Magnemite(neutral), Togepi(girl), Larvitar(boy)


	13. Rematch and Jelousy

I love updating! Anyway, this story is my favorite. But it might change. Also, it is a really long battle for me. Also, sorry people, the poll ended up Sasusaku, Saiino, and Naruhina. If you're sad, sorry. If you're happy, congrats.

* * *

Today was Sasuke's rematch; Ino, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, and Hinata were all there to watch.

"Ah, it's you again! I hope you got stronger!" Misty exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Misty twitched before she sent out Starmie. Sasuke sent out Duskull.

"Shadow ball." Sasuke ordered.

"Dodge, then use rapid spin!" Misty commanded.

Starmie dodged with ease, but Sasuke smirked. When Starmie was close enough, a thing that looked like shadow possession jutsu hit Starmie first. Everyone was curious what had happened.

"What happened!" Misty screeched.

"I told Duskull if you got close with rapid spin, to use his new move shadow sneak." Sasuke explained.

"Psycic!" Misty commanded angry.

"Shadow ball." Sasuke ordered.

The attacks caused an explosion. But neither seemed hurt at all.

"Water pulse!" Misty commanded getting her cool back.

"Let it hit you." Sasuke told Duskull.

The attack hit Duskull a lot. Misty kept doing it until Duskull was almost fainted.

"Duskull, pain split." Sasuke said.

Duskull shared his pain with Starmie. Starmie looked very hurt, Duskull looked better.

"Surf!" Misty commanded panicking.

That attack made Duskull faint. But right before he hit the ground, he shadow balled Starmie. Everyone was shocked how strong Duskull was.

'Sasuke, if he was that strong….am I too weak? I don't understand. When he used Duskull before, it lost pathetically. But now, in a few days….it surpassed all my pokemon except Ivysaur. Even Ivysaur would have a problem.' Naruto thought.

"Cacnea, let's end this." Sasuke sent out his new Cacnea.

'I know Sidney's Cacturne just hatched this Cacnea, but I need him to win this.' Sasuke thought.

"Needle arm." Sasuke ordered.

"Rapid spin." Misty ordered confidently.

Starmie started to glide at Cacnea. When it got close, Cacnea hit Starmie like it was a home run at a baseball game. Starmie hit the wall hard, and it fainted. Misty thanked her Starmie, and sent out Staryu.

"Bullet seed while using sandstorm." Sasuke said.

The terrain turned sandy and wet. It looked like the beach now.

"Staryu, dive! Then after that use rapid spin!" Misty said.

Staryu got under water. But she jumped out and landed into a wall. The sandstorm made Cacnea faster too. Then without Misty's command, Staryu used icebeam. It hit Cacnea.

"Ingrain." Sasuke said.

Cacnea started to suck up water, and it healed him. The more water he drank, the less Staryu had to be able to see. Finally, there was enough gone so Staryu couldn't see.

"Energy ball." Sasuke said.

Cacnea continuously hit Staryu in different directions with energy ball. Finally, Staryu fainted.

'That Cacnea is defiantly stronger than most of ours. When did he get it anyway?' Sakura thought.

'He was a lot stronger than me.' Naruto thought angrily.

Sakura's Nidoran came up and jumped in Sasuke's arms. Ino started to gush over Nidoran. Naruto just kept glaring at Sasuke.

* * *

One review to keep going.


	14. Lot of Stuff

Okay everyone! The sandstorm from the last fight made Starmie blind, but when it got in the water it could see. So when Cacnea used Ingrain, it took a lot of water away. But anyway, stormdragon666 you rock! Also, my favorite story now is Sasusaku's pokemon journey. It started out okay, but the second chapter was awesome. Update again please stormdragon666. I've been sick for weeks, and I need a pick me up! Your story always makes me smile.

As they started to walk, someone screamed robbery. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata ran towards the sound. It was a hijacked house. They walked in, and there was a guy that was sad.

"What's wrong sir?" Hinata asked.

"Someone just took my set of evolution stones! But what is worse is…. They stole my only child's birthday present. She's really sick, and I wanted to get her what she wanted." The man said sadly.

Sakura's eyes got big, and then they turned white. She ran outside, and there were about eighteen people dressed in black, with a giant red r on their shirt.

"Sakura, there isn't enough people to fight with all of them." Sasuke stated logically.

"For once, an Uchiha is wrong!" Ino exclaimed, as she and Sai came out of nowhere.

Sakura smiled, happily. Then she looked determined.

"Let's do this!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura's battle, with three of the goons. They all sent out two Ratatas.

'Six of them huh? I have three.' Sakura thought.'

"Wartortle, Caterpie, and Nidoran, let's kick butt! Wartortle use water pulse! Caterpie, bug bite! Nidoran, double kick!" Sakura exclaimed.

Wartortle water pulsed three of those retarded rats, they fell like the weak crap they are. Nidoran kick one Ratata once, then the other once. They fell two. Caterpie bug bitted the Ratata, it was still up.

"Bug bite continuously!" Sakura commanded.

Caterpie kept it up until that Ratata died. Then Caterpie evolved into Metapod.

"Yes! I kicked butt, and I evolved Metapod!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Ino's battle. They sent out the same crap.

"Nidoran go! Combusken, time to win." Ino said.

They both were sent out. Unlike Sakura's, her Nidoran was a male.

"Combusken, triple kick! Nidoran triple kick!" Ino exclaimed.

They did what they were told and one easily. Ino returned her pokemon. Then she stuck her tongue out at the goons.

Sasuke's battle. Does team rocket have any originality?

"Charmeleon, roar." Sasuke said broadly.

It sent all the Ratata back to their balls. The goons were about to send them back out again, when…..

"Flamethrower." Sasuke said boredly.

Charmeleon's flamethrower sent them up until they were out of sight. He just smirked.

Naruto's battle wasn't any different, neither were the others. Then they returned the truckload of stones, and the teddy bear to the man.

"Thank you! I will give you a stone of any choice!" The man exclaimed.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura were about to protest, when Sasuke and Ino walked up to the truck.

"Sakura, catch!" Ino exclaimed, as she chucked a stone towards Sakura.

Sakura caught it, and noted it was a moon stone. She then put it in her pocket.

"Sorry Sakura, but when I saw your Nidoran….I caught a boy one I saw earlier." Ino apologized.

"It's okay!" Sakura said.

Naruto and Hinata took a fire stone, Ino and Sakura took a moon stone, and Sai took a shiny stone. Sai came over and gave Ino the shiny stone.

"But Sai, it's yours!" Ino exclaimed with a gasp.

"I really have no need for it." Sai said.

"Thank you…" Ino thanked quietly.

"Welcome." Sai

"Sasuke, what is taking you so long?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, shut up and watch." Sasuke said, as he sent out his Eevee.

They all turned towards Sasuke, and he was holding a thunderstone. He touched Eevee with it. Eevee started to evolve, it had yellow spikes on it now.

"Jolteon." It said with a smirk.

They were all speechless, and then Naruto grinned. Then the man clapped. * a/n I forgot he was there….

"Jolteon would have been good for the gym." Naruto teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke commanded.

"That's amazing Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura ran up and hugged him. Jolteon, somehow turned evil. He then pushed Sakura down on Sasuke, and their lips touched. Sasuke's eyes widen, and Sakura stands up and blushes. Then poor Sasuke and Sakura never heard the end of it.

Now that they were down the route, they saw a building that said day care. Ino's eyes lit up.

"Guys, come with me!" Ino said, as she ran to the day care.

They all followed her, though Sasuke was annoyed. They entered, and Saw a giant play house for pokemon.

"Let's let our pokemon have some fun!" Ino exclaimed, as she sent out her pokemon.

Ino sent out a Budew, Nidoran, Combusken, Beautifly, and a Ralts. Sai sent out an Electrike, Grovyle, and Spearow. Sasuke sent out Jolteon, Duskull, Cacnea, and Charmeleon. Naruto sent out Magnemite, Ivysaur, Larvitar, and Togepi. Hinata sent out Mudkip and Cascoon. Sakura sent out Wartortle, Metapod, and Nidoran. After playing for awhile, Ino asks a question.

"How about we all leave a pokemon here? When we come back, they may have learned a new move!" Ino exclaimed.

"Okay." They all replied.

Naruto left Togepi, Sasuke left Jolteon (because of no electric moves), Sakura and Ino left the Nidorans, Sai left Spearow, Hinata left Cascoon.

They all left, and went all the way to Viridian city.

One review to continue.


	15. Alot of Happy and Sad Things

When they got to Viridian city, something happened to Sasuke. He thought he was away from it, but he thought wrong.

"He's so sexy!" One girl screamed.

"Yes he is!" Another screamed.

"I want him!" A crazy girl screamed.

"He's mine!" A different girl screamed.

"Have my babies!" A fan screamed.

"I didn't think it was possible for a male to bear children?" Sai asked.

"It's not Sai, Sasuke just has a crazy fan boy." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Sai replied.

They all herded around Sasuke, and his friends just watched. The fans ripped off everything except his underwear. Hinata was on the ground blushing.

"Don't grab there! We're both boys!" Sasuke yelled out of character.

"Mine turn!" All the girls screamed.

Sakura got jealous, and ran through the crowd. Sakura scared them all away, poor Sasuke got harassed a lot that day.

"Ino, you were one of the fans?" Sakura asked appalled.

"Yes." Ino replied bluntly.

"That's nasty!" Sakura yelled.

"You know you wanted to." Ino replied.

"Prove it!" Sakura yelled.

"You got a nose bleed when his pants were gone." Ino pointed out.

Sakura blushed after that comment, and Sasuke twitched. They all headed to the pokemon center and rented a room. Sasuke put on some clothes. A man looked at them.

"Have you been on the S.S. Anne?" The man asked.

"No, why?" Naruto relied curious.

"You can battle a lot of people there." The man replied.

"Oh, ok." Naruto replied.

They all went to the ship to check it out. The boat was huge, and beautiful. Sasuke bought the tickets because he was rich. When they got on, the first thing they saw was someone challenging them. Sasuke and Sai won their battle.

Sakura's battle

"This will be a two on two battle, you get it?" The man asked.

"Okay, Wartortle go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Machop go!" The man exclaimed.

That battle was very fun to watch, and Wartortle won. The man then sent out Tentacool. It beat Wartortle.

"Metapod go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tentacool, use bubble beam!" The man exclaimed.

The attack hurt Metapod, but it hardened itself. This went on for awhile, until Metapod started to glow. It evolved into Butterfree.

"Wow Butterfree, that's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

Butterfree looked back at Sakura, then it used confusion on Tentacool. It knocked it out.

Ino's battle.

"One on one, you got that?" The man asked.

"Sure!" Ino replied.

"Poliwhirl, go!" The man exclaimed.

"Budew go!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ice punch!" The man exclaimed.

"Absorb!" Budew exclaimed.

The attacks hurt both sides, but Budew a lot more. Budew started to evolve, and Rosealia appeared.

"Cool! Take that sucka! Mega drain!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ice punch!" The man exclaimed.

The attacks were equal in the beginning, but Rosealia got the upper hand. Poliwhirl was thrown back.

"Petal dance!" Ino exclaimed.

Rosealia used petal dance, and finished off the Poliwhirl. Ino started dancing.

Hinata's and Naruto's battle

"Vulpix go!" A girl hugging her boyfriend exclaimed.

"Growlithe, go!" The boyfriend exclaimed.

"Mudkip go!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Larvitar, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Magnitude!" Naruto exclaimed.

The attacks hurt everyone on the field, including Mudkip. But Mudkip tried to evolve into Marshstomp, and it did.

"Thank you Marshstomp…bubble beam." Hinata said quietly.

The attack knocked out Vulpix and Growlithe. The couple was shocked, and then they smiled. The girl walked up to Naruto, and gave him an egg. The boy did the same thing to Hinata.

"You seemed like a nice person, and that's why I wanted to give you a Vulpix." The girl said to Naruto.

"Same reason." The man replied.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, we have a whole team already and we came here to give it to someone." The man replied.

"Thank you…" Hinata thanked quietly.

"Yeah, thanks!" Naruto thanked.

Afterward, they were all walking and congratulating the,( except Sasuke). Naruto stops Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how about we share Growlithe and Vulpix? I liked both of them, and we could be like their parents!" Naruto exclaimed/asked.

Hinata blushed deeply after that comment, and then she nodded her head. They ran to catch up to the other four.

"Bye guys! Sai and I already have everything we need from this town. So I will be going to Saffron city." Ino informed, as she and Sai left.

"Guys, I think I'm holding Hinata back. We haven't even asked her what we wanted to be yet, and I know she wants to go into contest. So I'm going to Celadon, without you guys." Sakura informed sadly.

"What….?" Naruto barely was able to stammer out.

"I'm going to celadon because I don't have an advantage here. Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke informed.

"But…" Naruto tried to protest.

"Sorry." Sakura said as she ran off, with Sasuke close behind.

Naruto was very sad, and Hinata tried to cheer him up. She was also sad.

'Sasuke and Sakura left…and I was starting to bond with them both….' Hinata thought.

After awhile at the Pokemon center, Hinata finally cheered Naruto up. Then they went to the gym.

"Naruto, Sakura was wrong…. I want to be a breeder. I'm sorry I made your best friends leave you." Hinata apologized with tears in her eyes.

"It's fine Hinata….at least you didn't leave me." Naruto replied.

When they entered the gym, they were met by the gym leader. He had a scowl on his face.

"You came to challenge me soldier? Well let's go. It's one on one." Lt. Surge said as he sent out his Raichu.

"Go Larvitar!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Iron tail Raichu!" Lt. Surge ordered.

"Magnitude!" Naruto exclaimed.

Before Raichu could attack, Larvitar did first. The attack was at his highest and hurt Raichu a lot.

"Use iron tail!" Lt. Surge ordered.

"Dig!" Naruto ordered.

Yet again Larvitar was faster, and hit Raichu again. Lt. Surge started to get angry.

"Iron tail!" Lt. Surge ordered.

"Magnitude!" Naruto exclaimed.

The attacks hit both of them, knocking them both out. But Lt. Surge still gave him his badge. When they exited, the egg Naruto had hatched into a Vulpix. It saw them both first, and smiled.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's great!" Hinata exclaimed quieter.

* * *

I need one review to continue.

Naruto:

Vulpix Girl stubborn (also Hinata's)

Togepi girl peaceful

Ivysaur boy logical

Larvitar boy angry

Magnemite happy

Egg (also Hinata's)

Hinata:

Marshstomp boy Shy

Vulpix girl Stubborn (also Naruto's)

Cascoon male jealous

Ino;

Combusken male confident

Rosealia female vane

Beautifly female vane

Nidoran male angry

Ralts female peaceful

Sai:

Grovyle male lazy

Electrike male likes to fight

Spearow male temper

Sasuke:

Charmeleon male violent

Jolteon male cocky

Duskull male gothic

Cacnea male like younger Sasuke (looks up to his other Pokemon)

Sakura;

Nidoran female snuggly

Wartortle male loyal

Butterfree male vane


	16. The Hinata Chapter!

Okay, the others will join them again. It may just be awhile. It can't be legendary six with two of them! Anyway, Vulpix is mostly Hinata's pokemon. But Naruto will use occasionally. This chapter is dedicated to Stormdragon666.

* * *

On the way to the next route, they stopped by the daycare to get Togepi and Cascoon back. However, when they got there, something amazing happened. Naruto's Togepi came back with a lot of new moves, and Cascoon was now a Dustox. It flew around happily when Hinata got him back.

"Wow Dustox, you've gotten stronger!" Hinata exclaimed as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud.

"Congratulations guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

They were about to leave, but the daycare man stopped them. They looked at him curiously.

"A young blond girl with blue eyes had come by to pick up her Nidoran, and a wild Ralts had a liking to her Ralts. She caught it for you, and said you would be great to Ralts." The man explained.

"Really? Thank you." Hinata thanked.

'Thanks Ino.' Hinata thought.

They left, and started to walk to rock tunnel. Along the way, they came across a hurt Oddish. It had whip marks and bruises all over it. They picked it up and started to run to the nearest pokemon center. Then a lot of bird pokemon came out of nowhere. They sent out their pokemon, and began to fight. After awhile, all their pokemon fainted. The birds flew right at Oddish, but Hinata stepped in the way.

"You will not hurt this pokemon! What did it do to you?" Hinata yelled at them.

The birds started to peck Hinata and Naruto tried to protect the egg. So they were in a lot of pain. Then they blacked out. All they heard was "Thunder bolt."

After a few hours, they woke up in a bed. Hinata had Oddish right beside her. Then they saw a pink haired friend beside her.

"You woke up. We were stopping by to pick up our pokemon, and we saw a lot of birds. Sasuke wanted to catch one of them, and we chased after them. Then we saw you two, and Sasuke sent out his Jolteon to protect you guys. He of course caught the leader. You two probably didn't see it, because it came out after you fought. It knocked out Charmeleon and Duskull, and then Sasuke had to send out Jolteon again." Sakura explained.

"Thank you." Hinata thanked.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said modestly.

'Sasuke out did me, again. Dang it! What do I lack?'Naruto thought angrily.

"What did he catch?" Hinata asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself? I'll go get him." Sakura asked.

Sakura came back in with Sasuke close behind. A bird with armor came in with a smirk.

"Skar." The bird said.

"Good job Sasuke." Hinata congratulated.

Naruto just glared, which Sasuke was happy to glare back. The tension started to build, and Sasuke finally decided to speak.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked icily.

"Nothing from you." Naruto stated coldly.

"Sakura, we need to head to Celadon. Hurry up." Sasuke stated icily.

"Okay…" Sakura said quietly.

The two walked out, and Naruto cooled down. Hinata's egg started to hatch. Growlithe hatched.

"Hinata, I want Growlithe." Naruto stated.

"Alright, I'll take Vulpix." Hinata answered.

They were about to leave, then Oddish followed behind. It tugged on Hinata's pants leg.

"You want to come with me?" Hinata asked.

"Odd." Oddish confirmed.

"Okay, pokeball go!" Hinata exclaimed.

It shook once, then stopped. Hinata picked up happily.

"Good job." Naruto stated.

"Thanks." Hinata replied.

They entered mount moon, and then a bunch of rock type pokemon came. Naruto sent out Ivysaur, while Hinata sent out Marshstomp and Oddish. The battle was a lot of razor leafs, water guns, and vine whips. This kept going for a long time. After about battle one hundred, Oddish started to glow. It evolved into Gloom. It took down Onix with ease. Hinata's bag fell, and a pokeball hit some pokemon. Hinata picked it up and had no idea what it was. She sent it out, and a little ice thing came out.

"Sno." The little thing said.

"Snorunt? Welcome to the team." Hinata stated.

"Congrats Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thanks, but how did a Snorunt get out here?" Hinata asked curiously.

"No clue." Naruto replied.

They kept going until they got out of mount moon. Then they went to lavender town and healed their pokemon.

I need one review to keep going.

* * *

Hinata:  
Vulpix girl

Marshstomp boy

Snorunt girl

Gloom girl

Ralts boy

Dustox boy

Naruto:

Growlithe boy

Ivysaur boy

Magnemite neutral

Larvitar boy

Togepi girl

Sasuke;

Jolteon boy

Charmeleon boy

Skarmory boy

Cacnea boy

Duskull boy

Sakura:

Nidoran girl

Warturtle boy

Butterfree boy

Ino:  
Combusken boy

Rosealia girl

Ralts girl

Nidoran boy

Beautifly girl

Sai:

Electrike boy

Spearow boy

Grovyle boy


	17. Who Is He?

When Hinata and Naruto reached lavender town, the first thing they saw was Sai and Ino. They began to run towards them.

"Sai and Ino, Hi!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi." Hinata greeted.

"Hey guys!" Ino greeted back.

"Would you like to do a double battle? Sai and I, against you two?" Ino asked.

"Okay, let's do this Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sai sent out Fearow, Ino sent out Kirlia, Naruto sent out Togepi, and Hinata sent out Vulpix. All the pokemon looked at each other.

"Extrasensory Togepi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fire spin Vulpix!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Extrasensory as well Kirlia!" Ino exclaimed.

"Gust." Sai said.

The attacks were not even, not at all. Togepi was hurt a lot, and Vulpix was hurt a little too.

"Flamethrower Vulpix!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Metronome!"Naruto exclaimed.

Kirlia used psychic, without her master telling her to. But Vulpix used flamethrower to hurt Fearow and Kirlia. However, Vulpix fainted. Togepi started to evolve, and became a Togetic. It's metronome turned into blizzard. It knocked out Fearow and Kirlia.

"Good job!" Ino congratulated.

"Thanks." Hinata and Naruto.

"We'll be going now." Ino and Sai said, as they left.

They walked to something that looks like a graveyard building. They walked in, to see what it was. When they came in, ghost started to attack them. They fended them off, and ran out. After about thirty minutes, they were in theon the docks. Naruto was scared so much. The whole time they were in the building, Naruto was the one screaming.

"Naruto, they're gone now." Hinata reassured.

"I know, it was scary." Naruto squeaked out.

"Hey kids, do you want to fish?" The man asked.

"I will!" Naruto said.

"Okay here you go." The man said, as he gave him the rod.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, as he casted the rod.

An hour later, the boy was getting mad. He couldn't find anything. Right when he was about to give up, a pokemon bit the rod. Naruto pulled and pulled, and after ten minutes, it came up. It was an orange fish that kept splashing. Naruto sent out his Magnemite.

"Thunder shock!" Naruto exclaimed.

The fish fainted easily and Naruto sent out the pokeball. He caught it.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Hinata congratulated.

They went back to lavender, and ran to celadon. When they got there, they headed to the gym.

"I challenge the gym leader!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That would be me." Erika said.

"Okay, how many do we use?" Naruto asked.

"Four." Erika said, as she sent out Tangrowth.

"Ivysaur, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Strength." Erika said.

"Sludge bomb!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tangrowth hit Ivysaur, but Ivysaur got a direct hit. It looked even for right now.

"Toxic!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Confuse ray." Erika said.

Ivysaur got confused, and Tangrowth was poisoned. They started to hurt themselves.

"Flash Ivysaur!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ivysaur lighted up the room, and no one could see. Naruto was anxious.

"Solar beam!" Erika and Naruto said at the same time.

The beams hit each other, and knocked them both out. They returned their pokemon.

"Victreebel!" Erika sent out.

"Magnemite!" Naruto sent out.

"Vine whip!"

"Thunderbolt!" Naruto exclaimed.

Vine whip knocked Magnemite to the ground, and Magnemite fainted. However, Victreebel was still hurt.

"Growlithe, go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sludge bomb!" Erika said.

"Flamethrower!" Naruto exclaimed.

Vulpix and Victreebel knocked each other out. They returned their pokemon, and the sent out Togetic and Vileplume.

"Psychic!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Body slam!" Erika exclaimed.

Togetic was crushed under Vileplume, and Togetic fainted. Naruto returned his pokemon, looking depressed.

"Good job, I hope you come back someday." Erika sated with a smile.

Once they got out, they saw a little boy. He was about twelve, but he had Jolteon beside him. He was smiling at everyone, but his Jolteon ignored everyone. Naruto immediately thought of Sasuke's Jolteon, but Sasuke's was nicer, cocky, but nicer.

'His Jolteon is so emo, and his owner is going around saying hit to random people. That's really weird.' Naruto thought.

'Those two remind me of Sasuke and Naruto. But Jolteon is less scary, and Trysten looks quieter and laid back then Naruto.' Hinata thought.

The boy walked up with his Jolteon close behind, and smiled at them. Jolteon merely grunted.

"HI! Nice to meet you!" The boy said with the biggest smile.

"Hi, are you lost? I think the playground is that way." Naruto said, still angry about losing.

Naruto didn't notice, but Hinata did. The boy's blue eyes turned dark blue, and then the boy just watched.

'Is that a bloodline limit? Why do I suddenly feel angry?' Hinata thought.

"Jolteon and I will be leaving then, goodbye." The boy said.

As the boy said that, his eyes turned less dark. Hinata felt a lot better when he walked away. Jolteon ran back and stared at Naruto.

"Go away, stupid ugly cat. I bet Ratata is stronger than you." Naruto stated coldly.

Jolteon scowled, and then smirked. It started to store electricity. Hinata, being smart, got as far away from Jolteon as possible. Then Naruto was shocked, and his trainer came back frantic. The boy tried to stop his Jolteon, but he was shocked as well. When Jolteon noticed this, he stopped. The two boys had smoke around them, and anime fell. Naruto growled, and Jolteon growled back. The kid started to run around them, waving his hands to make him stop.

"That does it!" The kid yelled, as he pulled some giant stick out of nowhere. He bonked them both on the head, and calmed down.

The two yellow spicky pokemon and man glared at the kid. The kid sweat dropped.

"How about we talk this out? I'm Trysten by the way." Trysten tried to calm them down.

"Naruto." The fried Naruto grunted.

"You lost to the gymleader huh? I barely lost two." Trysten stated.

"Yeah." Naruto grumbled.

"I was going to saffron; they have a different gym leader there. Then we can come back, sound good?" Trysten informed.

"Whatever, let's go." Naruto said.

'Those two sure are good at making friends.' Hinata thought, as she smiled.

'_I have to stay with this dumb teenager? I like Trysten and Blastoise better… Crap.' Jolteon thought bitterly._

_

* * *

_

That was my biggest chapter ever! Anyway, I need one review to continue. Trysten needs a brother and a sister! Please someone make an oc for me!

Trysten:

Has blue eyes and brown hair.

Egg male

Egg male

Blastoise male

Jolteon male

Hinata:

Vulpix female

Marshstomp male

Snorunt female

Gloom female

Ralts male

Dustox male

Naruto:

Ivysaur male

Growlithe male

Magikarp male

Magnemite neutral

Togetic female

Larvitar male

Ino:

Kirlia female

Combusken male

Rosealia female

Beautifly female

Nidoran male

Sai:

Grovyle male

Electrike male

Fearow male

Sasuke:

Jolteon male

Charmeleon male

Skarmory male

Duskull male

Cacnea male

Sakura:

Wartortle male

Nidoran female

Butterfree male


	18. Friends

They went to Saffron, and there was nothing to do. The gym leader wasn't even there. Naruto kept yelling at Trysten, and Trysten kept twisting everything to his advantage. Finally, Hinata yelled loud enough for the two idiots to stop. Tristen had something in his back pack. Naruto was curious.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Trysten asked.

"In your back pack." Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's an egg. You see, I'm keeping it warm." Trysten explained.

"What's in it?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea, all I know is one of my sisters said it was important." Trysten explained.

"How many do you have?" Hinata asked.

"I have one brother, and three sisters." Trysten answered.

"Your mom needs a hobby." Naruto informed.

"Yep, I think her hobbies are making kids." Trysten stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, how long have you been a trainer?" Naruto asked.

"Two years, and I have three pokemon." Trysten replied.

"First question, you have been alone for two years….and you're ten? Second question, why only three?" Naruto asked.

"Um, here they make ten year olds fight for themselves, which is very stupid. Also, I have an odd way of catching pokemon. I let them join me if they want." Trysten stated.

"Oh, what Pokemon do you have?" Naruto asked.

Trysten sent out a Blastoise, Sunflora, and a Jolteon. Blastoise stood there beside Trysten, Jolteon laid down and ignored everyone, and Sunflora danced. Hinata sent out her Marshstomp, Gloom, Vulpix, Snorunt, Dustox, and Ralts. Naruto sent out Ivysaur, Magikarp, Growlithe, Magnemite, Larvitar, and Togetic.

"I am one of the best at evolving pokemon, and I can help you evolve Ralts and Magikarp." Trsyten stated.

"Cool, how?" Naruto asked.

"Battle me." Trysten stated.

"Okay, Magikarp go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You two Hinata, I'm taking you both on at once." Trysten stated.

"Cocky aren't we?" Naruto asked.

"No, but there is no way a Magikarp or a Ralts at once could beat any of mine. The only reason I lost at celadon, was because I had three pokemon. She had four." Trysten stated.

"Oh, tackle!" Naruto exclaimed.

They kept fighting a lot, and Ralts evolved into Kirlia. Later, Magikarp evolved into Gyarados. Then, Sunflora finished Kirlia and Gyarados off.

"Thanks!" Naruto and Hinata thanked.

"You're welcome." Trysten replied.

"Let's head back to celadon." Naruto stated.

"Wait!" A feminine voice yelled out.

"Sakura?" Naruto called out.

"Hn, loser." A annoyed voice grunted.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out.

Then they saw her, Sakura running to them. Sasuke was walking boredly. They talked a lot, and they sent out their pokemon as well. Sasuke had Cacnea, Jolteon, Milotic, Charmeleon, Skarmory, and Duskull. Sakura had Cherrim, Wartortle, Butterfree, Nidorina, Eevee, and Slugma. Hinata asked Sakura if the Eevee was related to Jolteon, but it wasn't. Sakura said it stalked Jolteon, until Sakura caught it. Then Ino and Sai came out of nowhere, and they talked as well. Ino had Rosealia, Kirlia, Nidorino, Combusken, Beautifly, and Seel. Sai had Fearow, Grovyle, Manetric, Smeargle, Corphish, and a shiny Heatmor.

"Hey guys, for awhile, what about Sakura, Hinata, and I go alone on an adventure." Ino suggested.

"Okay, then Naruto, Sasuke, Trysten, and I on a team?" Sai replied.

"Yeah." Ino replied.

They all said bye to each other, and the boys were on their way. However, Trysten went back. His Blastoise picked up Naruto, and followed Trysten. Blastoise dropped Naruto on Hinata and they kissed. Everyone smirked, and Hinata and Naruto fainted. So Sasuke dragged Naruto to celadon.

* * *

That was a short chapter, so I need one review to continue.

Trysten:  
Sunflora girl

Blastoise male

Jolteon male

Egg

Sasuke:  
Charmeleon male

Cacnea male

Jolteon male

Skarmory male

Milotic female

Duskull male

Sakura:  
Cherrim female

Nidorina female

Slugma male

Butterfree male

Eevee female

Wartortle male

Ino:

Rosealia female

Kirlia female

Combusken male

Nidorino male

Seel female

Beautifly female

Sai:

Manetric male

Grovyle male

Corphish male

Fearow male male

Shiny Heatmor male

Smeargle male

Hinata:

Snorunt female

Marshstomp male

Gloom female

Vulpix female

Dustox male

Kirlia male

Naruto:  
Ivysaur male

Growlithe male

Gyarados male

Magnemite neutral

Togetic female

Larvitar male


	19. Rematches

They were at the celadon gym, and it was Naruto's turn.

"You have returned." Erika stated.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"We will be using one pokemon. That way I can do one on one with each of you." She said, as she sent out Tangrowth. Naruto sent out Ivysaur to counter attack it.

"Brick break." Erika ordered kindly.

"Sludge bomb!" Naruto exclaimed.

The attacks hit each other, at about equal force. They got up however.

"Ancient power." Erika said.

"Sludge bomb mixed with toxic!" Naruto exclaimed.

The attacks were not equal, because Tangrowth overpowered Ivysaur. However, Tangrowth was still hurt and poisoned.

"Wrap." Erika exclaimed.

"One more slude bomb!" Naruto exclaimed.

This time, they both fainted. Erika still gave him his badge, but Naruto looked doubtful.

"Are you sure? I didn't beat you." Naruto asked uncertain.

"But neither did I, and my choice was to give it to you." Erika replied.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed.

Now it was Sai's turn. He sent out Fearow, and she sent out Bellossom.

"Aerial ace." Sai said emotionlessly.

"Petal dance." Erika said with a smile.

The attacks collided, and they were both thrown back. They charged at each other however, with the same moves. Erika and Sai tried to tell them to stop, but they didn't.

"Fly!" Sai exclaimed, with as most emotion that a dead cat would have.

"Strength!" Erika exclaimed.

It was equal, but in the end….Sai won barely. He got his badge. Now it was Sasuke's turn.

"Go Vileplume." Erika said.

"Skarmory." Sasuke said boredly.

"Petal dance." Erika exclaimed.

"Drill peck." Sasuke said.

The attacks collided, but Skarmory was barely hurt. However, Vileplume was badly hurt.

"Solar beam." Erika said.

"Aerial ace." Sasuke said.

Since the room had a lot of sun through the windows, solar beam didn't have to charge. A giant light blinded everyone, and everyone thought Skarmory was defeated. However, Sasuke smirked. Then Skarmory came out hurt, but Aerial aced Vileplume. Vileplume fainted, and Sasuke got his badge. Now it was Trysten's turn.

"It's you; I waited for you to come back. You are very strong, and I saved my strongest for you." Erika stated, as she sent out Vileplume.

"Jolteon, show Victreebel how strong you are." Trysten said.

"Solar beam while using leaf storm." Erika stated.

"Thunder." Trysten said.

The attacks were equal, but Jolteon added more power. Jolteon combined the three attacks and defeated Victreebel. Everyone was shocked, but Erika smiled. She gave him his badge.

"You remind me so much of your brother, and three sisters." Erika stated warmly.

"Thank you." Trysten said.

* * *

One review to continue, sorry it was short.


	20. Bio, Info, and Preveiw

I am so sorry for the wait! Anyway, this is a bio chapter. I also was saying that this story still lives. I was doing which had the least amount of words, but not no more! This is some information about the story. This story will not be more than one region, and it will actually not have Naruto winning all the gyms. Why you may ask? Because I already have a more original plot then before. Oh and at the end of the chapter, I will have a preveiw of what is going to happen to the storyline. Oh, also, our heroes will be united once again to stay! I'm very happy about that, I miss writing Naruhina (I like Sasusaku more, but it's easier to write). One last thing, I'm accepting ocs.

Naruto Uzimaki:

Age: Sixteen

Pokedex, orange: Eight.

Badges: Four (Pewter badge, Ceruleon badge, Vermillion badge, and Celadon badge).

Pokemon: Ivysaur, male: It is a rather perverted pokemon, and tends to like to "research" stuff from Jiraiya's books.

Togetic, female: It loves her trainer as more than a friend, but does aprove of Hinata. It finds Ivysaur as disgraceful.

Gyarados, male: Very violent, and is easily his strongest.

Larvitar, male: It has yet to evolve, but it already is very powerful.

Growlithe, male: It is very loyal, and very snuggly.

Magnemite, male: It is kind of nerdy, and his weakest pokemon.

Sasuke Uchiha:  
Age: Sixteen

Pokedex, dark blue: Nine.

Badges: Five (Pewter badge, Ceruleon badge, Vermillion badge, Celadon badge, and Safron badge).

Pokemon: Charmerleon, male: Semi violent, but very protective of his friends. He likes Jolteon alot (brother relationship).

Skarmory, male: Violent, and is one of his strongest. It even took down his Charmeleon in one occasion.

Jolteon, male: Cocky, which is very different from when he mas a snuggly Eevee. Probably his strongest pokemon.

Milotic, female: It is very quiet, and has a lot of fan pokemon (much to Sasuke's annoyance). If Jolteon isn't his strongest, she is.

Cacnea, male: It is a rather playful pokemon, and is his weakest. It is so close to evolving, that even Charmeleon wants him to evolve.

Duskull, male: It is barely stronger than Cacnea. If you call Sasuke emo, than you haven't met Duskull. Sasuke has to keep sharp objects away from Duskull, becaue he surrounds the blades with shadow power and hurts himself.

Sai:

Age: Seventeen

Pokedex, black: Nine.

Badges: Four(Pewter, Ceruleon, Vermillion, and Celadon).

Contest ribbons: Four.

Pokemon: Grovyle, male: It is strong, but beyond lazy. It always sighs, and then lays down after a fight.

Heatmor (shiny), male: It is a rather angry pokemon, and is very powerful.

Fearow, male: Yet again, it is angry.

Manetric, male: It is a rather brave pokemon, and will take on anything. However, unlike Jolteon, it doesn't boast about itself.

Corphish, male: It is actually a nice pokemon, and tends to apologize for Sai's rudeness.

Smeargle, male: It is very expressive, and paints about its feelings.

Ino:

Age: Sixteen

Pokedex, purple: Twelve.

Three contest ribbons.

Pokemon: Combusken, male: It is as fiery as Ino.

Rosealia, female: quiet and graceful.

Kirlia, female: It has the same personality as Rosealia.

Nidorino, male: It is very violent, and very cocky,

Seel, female: It is very happy, and has a crush on Lance of the elite four.

Beautifly, female: It is a beautiful pokemon, and her actual strongest. It is very kind, and can't decide from Butterfree or Dustox as its crush.

Sakura:  
Age: Sixteen.

Pokedex, pink: Eleven.

Contest ribbons: Two.

Pokemon: Wartotle, male: It is very clingy to Sakura, but very powerful.

Butterfree, male: It is her strongest, and it has a crush on Beautifly. It is very caring.

Slugma, male: It is very sleepy, and very young. Because of this, it is very weak.

Nidorina, female: It is very powerful, and thinks Sasuke and Sakura are her parents.

Eevee, female: It is very stalkerish, like Karin. It stalks Jolteon the same way Karin stalks Sasuke.

Cherrim, female: It is very pre shippuden Sakuraish. But strong.

Hinata:  
Age: Sixteen.

Pokedex, white: Eleven.

Pokemon: Marshstomp, male: It is very shy, and very strong.

Snorunt, female: It is very considerate, but also weak.

Gloom, female: It is very gloomy, but semi strong.

Vulpix, female: It is sassy and vane, and strong.

Dustox, male: It is strong, and has a crush on Beautifly. It is a little dark, but not too much.

Kirlia, male: It is strong, and hates people who think it's weak or a girl.

Trysten:  
Age: Twelve.

Pokedex, red: Seven.

Siblings: Four.

Pokemon: Blastoise, male: It is by far his strongest, and isn't nice, but not mean either.

Jolteon, male: It is Sasukeish, and doesn't like to lose. It is also very strong.

Sunflora, female: It is hyper, happy, and strong.

At a abandoned building somewhere, there was a two people in cloaks.

"We have to find that Kyubi kid and the legendary pokemon? That sucks, un!" One of them complained.

"Quit complaining." The other replied.


	21. Surprising Sadness

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Trysten were walking to the next town. They heard a loud noise, and Naruto, Sasuke, Sai jumped like the way ninjas do. However, Trysten wasn't a ninja. They were surprised to see black and red cloaks. But what surprised them more, was Sasori. He was alive, and ran with Trysten unconscious. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai ran after him. Sasuke was the first to catch up. However, one of the Pein attacked Sasuke. He was caught off guard, and was punched into a tree. Naruto caught him. Sai attacked the Pein, but was too weak in comparison. Sai was thrown back, and they all disappeared.

"Dang it!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

'If I hadn't let my guard down, that kid wouldn't have been kidnapped.' Sasuke thought angrily.

'I should've been able to hit that Pein. Naruto and Sasuke are powerful enough to kill all six of them. Sasuke didn't use sharingan because the three of us together could kill Sasori in a few seconds.' Sai thought, with slight guilt.

'Why? They probably are using him to get to me. Well, they're getting me alright!' Naruto thought with anger and confidence.

They all began running through the forest looking for Trysten. *a/n. I made the forest up, and no one besides them is there.

They kept running, and split up. Sai's eyes widened about what he saw. There was Ino, in her underwear, bruised up, and unconscious.

'What happened to you, Ino?' Sai thought with sadness, and he head a tear fall down on his emotionless face.

He picked her up, and slowly walked. At the same time, Sasuke found Sakura fighting with Kabuto. He didn't have snake like skin anymore, but he was still beating the crap out of Sakura. Sasuke jumped behind Kabuto, and cut his head off. Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was there, but Sasuke picked her up. She was trying to protest, and Sasuke glared at her. Sasuke noticed her blush, and smirked.

"You get to ride with me carrying you, on a hawk summoning, Charizard, or on Manda." Sasuke stated with a smirk. *a/n. I know Manda is dead, but this is my story after all.

She blushed more, and glared at him. He smirked more, and began searching for Trysten again.

Naruto arrived at a quaint looking home, and ran in. He saw Deidara drinking coffee. Naruto glared at him, Deidara laughed.

"He's up there, un." Deidara stated, as he pointed up the stairs.

Naruto sweat dropped, and ran up the stairs. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Trysten connected to wires. He then saw a Noctowel, and Deidara jumped on it. Naruto was paying attention, and was surprised that Deidara must've walked beside him. The side of the room with Deidara and Sasori turned to metal, and made a plane like thing.

"Take me instead!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not now, but maybe later. Right now, we have to deal with Trysten, the descendant of Izuna Uchiha." Sasori stated, with lifeless eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened at that statement, and they were in the air. But Deidara smiled.

"See ya, jinchuriki loser!" Deidara exclaimed.

They flew away. Sasuke and Sai ran in, with Sakura and Ino in their arms. Naruto told them what happened, and Sakura looked alarmed. Then Sasuke told him what happened to Sakura and Ino, and Naruto had horror written all over his face.

"To ensure were all safe, we have to stay together now." Sasuke informed.

"Yeah…. So Sakura, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked with sadness.

"Wait….you don't know where she is?" Sakura exclaimed with horror and shock.

"No….why?" Naruto asked, not liking where this is going.

"She was battling Deidara!" Sakura exclaimed still shocked.

Naruto paled, and started searching through the forest. After four hours, he couldn't find her.

* * *

How does everyone like how the storyline is going? Isn't more unique. Also the reason I didn't give Naruto Vulpix was because it's over used, and it's part of the plot.


	22. Them Finding Out

**A/n: people, no. Trysten will not be a godly oc. Heck. He probably won't be able to beat Moegi. Maybe Inari though. I just don't believe in ocs who burn everyone to death just by looking at them.**

* * *

**To the legendary five/six:**

Ino was unconscious while Sakura healed her. Sasuke sat with gritted teeth, Naruto was on his knees, and Sai was nervous about Ino. He wasn't showing it however.

"How are they alive! Me and Sasuke defeated Madara, and killed him! Why are the Akatsuki back!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Ino awoken weakly and the four besides Sasuke discussed this. Sasuke however, was silent.

'This doesn't make since….wait….crap!' Sasuke thought through gritted teeth.

"We got to get Trysten back. Now." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah! That kid can't stay there alone!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah!" Naruto seconded determinedly.

"Trysten, is not a ninja. He is related to Izuna though. That's all they need to bring Madara back to life in his youth, and with rennegan. A relative, with his a lot of his brother's blood. I think….everyone was brought back to life…..including his dead nephew when we got here." Sasuke explained.

This made everyone shocked beyond belief. However, Ino had a question.

"But what about his pokemon?" Ino asked weakly, as she was wrapped in Sai's shirt.

Sasuke thought about that for awhile. His eyes widened.

"Someone must've gotten here two years ago from our world. Which means…..there's a chance someone we knew aren't dead." Sasuke explained.

This made all four of them get even more shocked. That's when Sakura connected the dots.

"So… all we need to do is find out who it was that came here. And save Trysten, and find Hinata." Sakura stated slowly.

Sasuke nodded, and Ino let out an exasperated sigh. She slowly got up, despite Sakura's protest.

"Okay. Me, Sakura, and Sai will go find Hinata." Ino stated.

"You three up for this?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ino and Sakura said.

"Naruto, come on. We're going to kill a lot of akatsuki members." Sasuke stated, as the 50% mangekyou went into his eyes.

"Right!" Naruto said when he activated sage mode.

The Sasuke teleported and Naruto ran in a swift motion. Sakura healed Ino a little more.

'Even me, Ino, and Sakura together would still be no match to Sasuke or Naruto.' Sai thought, as the three ran swiftly.

**To Sasuke:**

Sasuke teleported right by Itachi. Sasuke had his eyes widen. Itachi tried to stab him.

"Itachi….why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke…I can't control my body! You have to defeat me! Madara has learned edo tensei! However, he hasn't perfected it yet. He's already back to life! You need to kill me! The quicker you kill me. The less amount of energy is taken out of the boy!" Itachi exclaimed urgently.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he blocked the sword with his sword. Sasuke sent chidori through his, and it made Itachi go flying.

"Giant fire style jutsu!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Snake venom fire style jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The snake venom acted as a oil to the giant fire style jutsu. I made Sasuke's fire style jutsu twice as big as Itachi's. Itachi jumped back with a small smile on his face.

"Tsukuyomi!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Snake Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke countered.

Hundreds of snakes had tsukyumi in their eyes. Itachi closed his eyes and jumped but Sasuke's Charizard flew from behind and grabbed Itachi's body. Itachi's eyes widened and was about to be absorbed by tsukyumi when he hit the ground. Sasuke sighed, but Itachi got back up.

"Little brother, you'll need to do better than that." Itachi stated.

"Atmatarasu!" Itachi exclaimed.

Black flame engulfed Sasuke and Itachi looked down. However, the black flames just stayed around him.

"Blaze release." Sasuke stated.

This sent Itachi flying about thirty feet. Susanoo engulfed Itachi. His complete form seemed humanlike and orange in color. Itachi was waiting for Sasuke to do it also, but Sasuke hesitated.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke complete demon like Susanoo made Itachi step back a few steps. Thunder was heard as Sasuke made Susanoo touch the sky. Charizard flew away as far as he could while he could still see Itachi.

"Itachi…." Sasuke stated downcast.

"Do it Sasuke!" Itachi ordered.

"I don't want to lose you again…" Sasuke replied.

"Don't let me, Itachi, a great Uchiha, be a puppet!" Itachi exclaimed angrily.

'Sorry Itachi…' Sasuke thought.

"Susanoo chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed.

It pierced through Itachi's Susanoo and demolished everything in sight. Sasuke had a single tear go down his face before looking at his Charizard.

"I don't think you should help me fight. This is a lot different than a battle." Sasuke stated.

Charizard growled before understanding. It went back to his pokeball and Sasuke teleported into the trees again.

**Now to Naruto.**

"Oh look. Isn't it the person who killed me last time? I hope you've got money kid." Kakazu stated.

"Sigh…You're too weak. Bye." Naruto stated.

He did five tiny rasenshuriken, and Kakuzu was once again a pile of blood, bones, organs, skin, and flesh. Naruto sighed and carried on. Until he saw Yahiko.

"You look like Pein! Are you?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was the original, Yahiko. I'm pretty weak for an akatsuki member. Make it quick please. I was pretty happy about being dead." Yahiko stated.

"Dang it! I always get the weak ones! Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed.

He one hit killed Yahiko. He ran on.

**Now to Sasuke:**

Sasuke was fighting Hidan and Hidan's colorful vocabulary. He was getting annoyed because he's cut his head off twice, stabbed him in the heart five time, and chidoried his balls with his sword.

"I'm immortal b**** f***!" Hidan exclaimed with an evil smile.

"That's it. Susanoo!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sasuke sealed Hidan up in his Susanoo sword, since Orochimaru got out of it during the battle against Madara and died during the battle.

"Finally." Sasuke said to no one in particular.

**Now to the lost legendary six member, Hinata.**

Hinata was blocking several kicks and punches and dodging several origami bombs from Konan.

"This….This is my new move! Body malfunction one hundred fifty palms!" Hinata exclaimed.

Instead of hitting the nerves she made the organs slow their jobs down by each hit. Konan slowly had every organ stop on her. Hinata looked pitying Konan.

'I hate having to do that….' Hinata thought with tears going down her face.

**Now back to Naruto**

"Well if it isn't the little jinchuriki!" Kisame stated.

"Giant rasenshuriken!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kisame didn't have time to dodge and he died. Again. Isn't this the fourth time anyway?

"Well that covers him…The akatsuki suck nowadays." Naruto stated boredly.

**Now to Sakura and Ino.**

This battle would've been hard. Too bad Sasori didn't train, because now it was him versus Sakura and Ino. Hm…Sucks to be him.

Ino dazed him with mind numbness, before Sakura literally punched his head off.

"Good job, forehead!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thanks, pig." Sakura replied.

**Finally, it's time to see Deidara and Sai fighting in the sky.**

"Ink explosion!" Sai exclaimed.

"Clay arm, un!" Deidara countered.

The attacks were too close to both sides, and Deidara was blown up. Sai however, fell in the sky with blood soaking his body.

Ino and Sakura looked up and saw him falling. Ino ran and caught him, which soaked her also. Sakura and Ino were emergently healing him.

**Now to Sasuke and Naruto:**

They arrived at a mansion and saw the bodies of Zetsu and Nagato and his paths. Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened, and ran up the stairs.

They saw Madara dead and two men holding Trysten. They couldn't believe their eyes. They were the supposedly dead sanin, Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"What?" Naruto just looked confused as he asked.

"We realized we were the reason all this happened, so we came to fix it. We got here two years ago." Jiraiya replied.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto exclaimed with tears in his eyes, as he ran up and hugged him.

"How's it been Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"Not the time Orochimaru." Sasuke replied.

"Grand ma!" Naruto exclaimed, as he ran and hugged her.

"Hey kid." Tsunade replied.

"You've gotten fat!" Naruto exclaimed wide eyed.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru laughed at that, and Tsunade made a threatening growl.

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Which it's wrong to fight if you're pregnant." Orochimaru added on with his creepy smile.

Tsunade glared at him.

"Wow! Pervy sage actually got her in the sack!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not him you twit!" Tsunade stated.

"Then who?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go." Sasuke stated.

"Hm…what should I call you?" Naruto asked Orochimaru as they were walking out.

"I'll go with Orochimaru or Orochimaru sama." Orochimaru replied.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"Hey, why does he get a vote! I was forced with one!" Jiraiya complained.

"Because, even though I'm stronger than him….he still scares me." Naruto replied.

"…..Wait….." Naruto stopped as he added it up.

"….If Jiraiya didn't Get Tsunade Pregnant…." Naruto stated as he added it up.

"….Then.." Naruto stated.

It took a few moments before…..

"HOLY CRAP! I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY!" Naruto exclaimed shocked.

* * *

There will be one more chapter in this fic, the epilogue. I'm sad yet happy that this fanfic is almost over.


	23. Epilogue

The huge church was filed with dark red roses with white roses in the mix. There was a beautiful archway, and had a handsome man with tears streaming down his face with happiness. The woman was standing with a few tears with a small smile.

Ino had tears in her eyes while Sai just smiled a real genuine smile. Each of them had a high dollar wedding ring on their hands. Beside them were their pokemon friends.

**Sai**

Sai has a Sceptile that apparently wished to be anywhere but here. It has a huge scowl on his face, and had its arms crossed in an annoyed matter.

Heatmor was even angrier about this than Sceptile, and was huffing smoke out of anger. He just glared at the archway and the two people on it.

Fearow wasn't acting himself however, and was actually having a good time. He stood by his little baby Spearow and this preteen girl's Fearow. This four year old girl had to take the Spearow from running away.

Manectric stood loyally and stayed still with dignity. He had a slight smile, and was watching with interest.

Crawdaughnt had anime tears streaming down his face out of happiness, and kept swaying out of excitement. Sai's other pokemon were beyond embarrassed.

Smeargle just kept painting the picture of the two at the archway. He showed no emotion, but you could tell he was enjoying himself because of his eyes.

Sai kept watching with that smile, and was hugging Ino with his arm…..the one he didn't lose in the fight against Deidara. Deidara was blown to bits, and Sai was lucky to have only lost his arm.

**Ino**

Ino was wrapped in Sai's arm, and was crying out of happiness. She just did that basically.

Blaziken was just as annoyed as Sai about the whole wedding as a lot of Sai's pokemon. It no longer cared about being there. It stood with angry eyes.

Roserade helped a little four year old American girl, Christine, walk with the petals. She happily smiled at the little girl and her Chikorita.

Gardevoir watched with a motherly fashion, and saved the little girl from injuring herself by falling.

Nidoking was mumbling about how annoying it was to be there, and stood beside Blaziken with a gruff expression. But in the inside, he loved weddings.

Dewgong kept trying to make sure everything was perfect, and kept being worked up. Gardevoir kept trying to calm her down.

Beautifly was high in the air along with Sakura's Butterfree, and was dropping red ribbons. Then all the pokemon who knew psychic moves let the ribbon sway slowly down.

**Christine**

The little four year old flower girl, stood with a confused expression. Her Chikorita sat beside her, and was also confused. She walked to her mom.

"Mommy. Why dwidn't I get a sucker? I bwought the wing to twem." Christine complained.

"Christine Yamanaka! Shame on you! You'll get cake later!" Ino exclaimed motherly.

"I dwo't want cake mommy! I want a lowipop!" Christine exclaimed.

"Fine! Later! Shh!" Ino exclaimed.

"Okay. Wove you!" Christine exclaimed.

"Love you too." Ino replied.

Sai chuckled at their antics. Chikorita went to Roserade to snuggle.

**Yuki**

A nine year old girl with black hair and a blond strand of hair appeared bored at the thought of her first wedding. She sat by her dad, Sai, and had several pokemon with her.

She had Umbreon, Sneasle, Zorua, Riolu, and a Gothorita with her. They each didn't look happy and was rather annoyed.

"How long will this take?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry, it won't take too long." Sai replied.

"Fine." Yuki replied.

**Deidara junior and Jesse**

Deidara sat with an emotionless expression with a Jolteon, Baltoy, and a Banette. He sat by his twin, Jesse.

People thought Sai was gay, they didn't meet this kid. He's had seven boyfriends in the last two months. He had a Glameow, Liepard, Delcatty, and a Persian. He kept staring at the groom's butt the whole time, before Deidara smacked him on the head.

"Hey! That hurt!" Jesse exclaimed hurtfully.

"I know. Quit being gay." Deidara ordered annoyed.

"It's harder than you think…." Jesse mumbled.

"What was that?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing!" Jesse exclaimed.

"That's what I thought, UN." Deidara replied.

**Iris Sapphire Yamanaka **(echo Uchiha's oc)

Iris wasn't like any of her other family members, except Deidara. She didn't act like any of them. She didn't care about being there, like Deidara. But she didn't like art or contest. She didn't like the same version like pokemon. She had a verity. She didn't dislike that Deidara's has a gym. She wanted to make her older brother proud, and decided to be a gym battler. She sat calmly by her Growlithe, Glaceon, Eevee, Leafeon, Cyndaquil, and Pikachu.

'I wonder if I should tell my family today….' Iris thought.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke sat in boredom as he watched the wedding. He had a smirk on, but this was taking forever. His eyes drifted to his girl friend, Sakura, and then it drifted back to the groom and bride.

Sasuke's Charizard wasn't sulking about the wedding, but he still wasn't having a great time. He sat leisurely beside his trainer, Sasuke.

Dusknoir floated in a angry matter, and seemed to be the most annoyed pokemon there. He kept glaring through the whole thing and apparently was bored to death.

Jolteon sat with a smirk through the whole thing. He tended to like the torture a lot of the other pokemon were feeling.

Cacturne had his arms folded and watched without happiness or annoyance. He seemed indifferent to the whole thing and wasn't really caring.

Skarmory watched with dignity and a smirk. He seemed to not mind the wedding, and in fact was trying to show off.

Milotic had a white veil and was having a great time. Tons of pokemon were fawning over her the whole time.

**Sakura**

She was wrapped in Sasuke's arms, and was crying also. Sasuke sighed as he held her.

Blastoise seemed happy about the people getting married, and had a warm smile. He seemed proud of them.

Butterfree kept blushing while Beautifly kissed him. He was very happy and was having a great time.

Nidoqueen kept watching with interest, and was smiling. Like Blastoise, she was happy for the bride and groom.

Cherrim just kept dancing with a huge smile on. She was very happy, and was dancing among the flowers.

Espeon stood calmly beside her eggs, and kept glancing at her husband, Jolteon. Jolteon just glared back at her.

Magcargo was just sleeping, and had a snot bubble come out of his nose. Her other pokemon sweat dropped.

**Naruto**

Naruto, the groom, stood with tears going down his face as he watched his bride. He just got done saying his vows, and was waiting for his bride.

Venusaur kept staring at the bride's butt, before his other pokemon glared at him. He sighed, and continued to watch without interest.

Gyarados, who was very angry about not being able to train, had become the strongest pokemon of the group. He glared through the whole thing, and was having a horrible time.

Togekiss was having such a good time that she was flying around the room. She seemed so happy that her master was getting married, finally.

Arcanine watched with loyalty and a warm smile. He felt so happy for Naruto that he was almost as happy as his master himself.

Tyranitar wanted to battle so bad, that he wanted this to be done as soon as possible. He needed to get stronger to defeat Gyarados, and just stood impatient, waiting for the kiss.

Magnezone floated indifferently, and didn't seem to care. It just kept glancing to each pokemon trying to find out what the big deal was.

**Hinata**

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she kissed Naruto. The two were happy to be married.

Swampert sighed and just sat there. He stared like a happy father, but sad that he's giving Hinata away.

Frosslass just watched with happiness and looked dreamy at the newly married couple.

Bellossom had a huge smile on her face and started to sway. It seemed happy about the couple.

Ninetales came out with orange-white egg. Hinata was shocked to feel chakra in it.

"Narut-o….that egg has the kyubi's chakra!" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto smiled and told her about her Ninetales and Kyubi's egg. The story was shocking, and Dustox just flew to her shoulder. Gallade came up from behind.

"Well, when the time comes, our baby can have the egg!" Naruto exclaimed with a fox grin, and dragged her along.

"Wait, what?" Hinata asked wide eyed.

**At the Yamanka house**

"I want to do gym battles!" Iris finally spoke up.

"Kay." The rest of the family replied.

Iris and her pokemon face planted and sweat dropped.

_They continued the pokemon league and grand festival. However, only one became a champion. Naruto defeated Sasuke, who defeated Sai. However, he lost to Ash ketchum in the end._

_Sakura defeated Ino in the festival. But she was defeated by some other coordinator. Hinata and Sai made it to the finals, which Hinata barely won. Hinata holds the festival position now._

_After the battle against Deidara, Sai found out Deidara missed on purpose. He ended up finding out Deidara was also his brother. He found it in the akatsuki base in kanto. He wept afterwards, and that's why they named their son, Deidara._

_Sai and Ino ended up getting married seven years after the akatsuki battle. However, they already got Ino pregnant beforehand._

_Sasuke and Sakura are still not married._

_Hinata and Naruto have gotten Hinata pregnant. One day, they'll have a baby. That baby will obtain a Caterpie egg, Vulpix/biju, and two Eevee._

_They never saw the sanin or Trysten ever since that day Madara lost. For twelve whole years. They never found out that Trysten died a year after all the akatsuki died. Now Trysten's older sister stood there._

"Sigh…..time to go on fanfiction." Felicity stated. *a/n stormdragon666's oc

Her Scyther, Beedrill, and Nidorino followed her.

* * *

How was that? Good for a last chapter, right?

Sasuke: Charizard, Skarmory, Dusknoir, Milotic, Cacturne, Jolteon

Sakura: Blastoise, Butterfree, Magcargo, Cherrim, Nidoqueen, Espeon

Ino: Blaziken, Roserade, Dewgong, Nidoking, Beautifly, Gardevoir

Sai: Sceptile, Heatmor, Smeargle, Fearow, Manectric, Crawdaughnt

Naruto: Venusaur, Arcanine, Gyarados, Togekiss, Magnezone, Tyranitar

Hinata: Swampert, Gallade, Dustox, Bellossom, Ninetales, Frosslass

Iris: Eevee, Glaceon, Leafeon, Growlithe, Pikachu, Cyndaquil

Christine: Chikorita, Spearow

Deidara: Baltoy, Jolteon, Banette

Jesse: Delcatty, Persian, Glameow, Liepard

Yuki: Umbreon, Sneasle, Riolu, Zorua, Gothorita

Future baby: Eevee x2, Biju Vulpix, and a Caterpie


	24. Being Rewritten because this sucked

I looked back at this story and was literally thinking, "WHAT THE FUCK." It was literally good and then I raped it. It went from, "I'm on an adventure!", to, "OMG THE AKATSUKI CAME OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE ERMERGHERD." Seriously Tristan? SERIOUSLY. It was honestly a lazy thought process because I was tired of pokemon in general (still am), but God, the ending to this story should be enough to send me to HELL.

Too long, didn't read version: I'm rewriting this story because I was a lazy dumbass and it will be titled, "The Six Legends."


	25. I made the rewrite

I made the rewrite! It is titled, "The Legendary Eight." Feel free to read it and please give me feedback! I'll still keep this one up here though.


End file.
